Talk:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
i was thinking of making a page about four swords DS. Only i dont know anything about it. Still i think a page on it should be made. I mean it cant have much less info then mystical seeds of courage. Oni Link 21:00, September 29, 2009 (UTC) o yeah and your definetly not a lone there. Like you and joe this is the only main series came i havnt playe and won. Oni Link 21:14, September 29, 2009 (UTC) what they had planned before they decided on the disastor that is phantom hour glass. And i think four swords ds would work well since its easyier to link ds's and could even to link with people online Oni Link 21:21, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Dumb Question... I have Four Swords, but didn't really beat it, so I don't know too much about it, but...should it really count as a main series Zelda game? Many consider it a side mini mutiplayer adventure. Like it was made like a Mario Kart game compared to Super Mario Galaxy. Something like that...also, even Nintendo Power has made it a side game, by not including it in any Zelda games lists. Others have said this as well...and have not counted it, but have counted FSA, which they should. Is Four Swords a MAIN Zelda game like all the rest, or is it a side mutiplayer game? Oh, and (a question that came across my mind) was FSA inspired by FS, or was Nintendo trying to remake FS or what? Thank you. -Twilight Sheikah (talk) 06:00, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :This seems like it's just a matter of opinion. As for me I consider it a main game. But in reality it pry isn't. Nintendo didn't include it on the History of Link poster they came out with as a Club Nintendo reward. As how it was on the cart with ALttP, it was pry just there to add more content. --Birdman5589 (talk) 14:58, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Nintendo includes in in the history of Zelda featurette on the Collector's Edition disc. There's no legitimate reason not to count it, especially if in your mind you consider Minish Cap and Four Swords Adventures part of the "main" series. Those three games tell the story of the Four Sword. This is certainly nothing like Link's Crossbow Training. Unfortunately for many people, Four Swords Adventures is not a remake of Four Swords by any means. It completely abandons the fun puzzles and enemies that require separate Links acting simultaneously and independently, and makes the competition element pointless with no reward, and increases the amount of pestering that players can do to each other, making it very frustrating unless you are on 100% friendly terms with the other players. FSA recycles more content from A Link to the Past than from Four Swords. It's sad, because Four Swords for GBA as a result is much prettier than FSA for Gamecube, since FSA is mostly SNES-quality graphics with some bells and whistles.-- 00:48, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Prologue I have never booted up this game as I, too, have no close friends. But that is a discussion for the forums. Right now I noticed that this is the only one of the 15 "main" games that does not have a prologue page. Would somebody like to shed some light on the situation please? A Link to the Present (talk) :As can be seen from the video here, there really isn't an in-game prologue for the game. It really starts with a cut scene instead of a prologue introduction. I'm not sure if the instruction manual has prologue in it but I could check. --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:03, January 26, 2011 (UTC) This totally needs the DSi Shop Description for the DSiWare version :If you did copy something off an official site, no one would care. Nothing about the content gets any more suited to the wiki if you type it by hand instead of copy/pasting; I'm pretty sure you will never, ever find a situation on this wiki where typing something by hand actually changes whether or not it's ok to use the exact set of words. Also, it doesn't matter how many wikis do this. I've seen plenty of wikis do things like fail at grammar and list unconfirmed assumptions as if they are fact, that doesn't mean we should consider it a wiki standard and follow suit. The point is, THIS WIKI has never put up these descriptions. All of that info is already stated in the article. Advertisement form writing is not as well suited to an encyclopedia article as the form we've already organized/presented the information in. We are not going to copy the format of other wikis simply for the sake of being the same as them. If you can't present any justification for why this is a valuable addition to a wiki in the first place, then there is no reason for us to consider using it.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 06:44, February 15, 2012 (UTC)